


Something Completely Different: Prompts and Short Stories

by speedgriffon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts that do not fit into what I typically write. Rare-pairs or subject matter that doesn't fit in anywhere else in my ongoing series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunshine

Bethany sighed as she collapsed into one of the chairs on the third second floor of the Herald’s Rest. The winter wind rattled through the curtains of the window next to her and she shivered, but welcomed the chill. She had spent the day with the healers, helping soldiers with injuries from the various raids and scouting operations the Inquisition had led, and was still warm from her busy day. It was strange for her to practice her magic so freely, and for the first time in a long time, have nobody judge her for what she was born with.

She smiled to herself, silently thanking her brother for bringing her with him. Even if he still forbade her from traveling further into Orlais, she was thankful to be involved in something bigger than her again, especially with some familiar faces. Bethany didn’t expect to be happy to see a Templar- _former_ Templar- but Cullen was always kind to her. Then there was Varric, who Garrett had entrusted to keep her safe when he was away with the Inquisitor in Crestwood, or in the Western Approach investigating. Bethany couldn’t remember the last time she felt so happy, spending time with the dwarf.

A blush crept across her cheeks as she thought about him, internally yelling at herself for allowing feelings from nearly a decade ago resurface. She admitted, to nobody but herself, that she had a crush on the man when Garrett and her first met Varric. She always held a soft spot for him, even when she left to the Gallows and left to help her brother in Lothering. But now, she was older, and felt foolish about the way her heart nearly leapt from her chest when he entered the room.

In an effort to distract herself, she leaned her torso out the window, resting her chin in her hands as she glanced down to the courtyard. The sun was already disappearing beyond the horizon, leaving an orange glow to the grounds as the residents slowly walked to retire for the evening. Bethany couldn’t help but smile as she recognized the commander and the Inquisitor, walking slowly towards the main hall, their linked hands swinging between them. She continued to people watch as the sun continued to set until she felt the exhaustion fully kick in, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

“Sunshine,”

Bethany snapped her eyes open at Varric’s voice breaking through the silence, and whipped her head around to find him eyeing her from a few feet away with an amused expression. She wondered just how long he had been standing there, watching her. She quickly recovered from her surprise, and turned towards him, cursing the way her heart was already pattering against her ribcage.

“Hello,” she softly responded, and eyed the pair of mugs he held in one hand, a bottle of whiskey in another. “Where are you going with that?” she laughed. Varric shrugged, but scooted the chair next to her out from the table with his foot as he placed the items down.

“Well, right here of course,” he replied, his usual smirk already present. He pushed a mug at her hands and she took it, watching him carefully pour the brown liquid for her. He noticed her stare and raised an eyebrow as he moved the bottle towards his own glass. “Enjoying the view?“What?” Bethany felt her ears twitch back in embarrassment as she snapped her eyes from his mouth to his eyes before looking at her hands.

“The sunset,” he continued with a small chuckle. “You were watching it, right?” he asked. Bethany looked back up at him from under her lashes, as she realized his meaning.

“Yes…” she trailed as she eyed the liquor floating in her cup. “What exactly is this?”

“It’s better than the _Abyssal_ stuff Garrett likes to drink, trust me,” he paused to take a large gulp. “And it doesn’t _taste like burning_ ,” he teased. Bethany rolled her eyes, apprehensively taking a small sip. To her surprise, the drink tasted sweet, and only left a small tingle in her throat. “See, I knew you’d like it,”

Bethany smiled, but felt her cheeks burning from the combination of his stare and the whiskey. He only smiled a little wider at her and she blinked her gaze away.

“What?” she giggled nervously, and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“There’s that smile,” Varric commented, and she noted the change in his tone.

“You’re spoiling me,” she commented, reaching up in an effort to hide the blush on her face. Varric surprised her by catching her hand, cupping her fingers and pulling it away from her cheeks.

“You deserve it,” he admitted.

Bethany grinned, but couldn’t help but notice how close he had scooted his chair near her. Her heart thumped in her chest, and she glanced back down at his ever-present smirk. Varric’s hand slipped up her wrist until he was cupping her elbow, and with a short tug, he brought her closer. His other hand to reached out to her cheek, his fingers brushing a few stray hairs away before he cupped it.

“You are stunning, you know that?” he mused.

Bethany gasped softly under his intense gaze, but calmed herself long enough to close her eyes as he led her to him. His kiss was soft, but as a moment passed, he applied more pressure, practically stealing the breath from her. She leaned into his grasp, and moved her hands to the front of his shirt, a few of her fingers brushing over the exposed part of his chest. She felt him smile against her lips before pulling away just a fraction.

“Varric?” she pursed her lips together when the realization of what just happened hit her. She wasn’t daydreaming, was she? “What was that for?” she asked. Varric pulled away a little more, but kept his hands where they were when he had kissed her.

“I’d rather not ruin this by getting sappy,” he shook his head, beside himself. “I’m not good at sappy,”

Bethany could only smile.

“Then kiss me again,” she laughed at her own words, feeling the delight of the moment fill up around her. Varric copied her laugh, almost instantly leaning in to oblige.

“Anything for my Sunshine,”


	2. Commander and Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was prompted for Cullen x Cousland

Rumors had been circulating the barracks and the battlements for days now—a Grey Warden,  _the_ Grey Warden would be visiting Skyhold. At first, Cullen assumed his men were speaking about Alistair, who was still in Skyhold preparing for his journey to Weisshaupt. When that didn’t add up he was hit with the realization that he would soon be seeing a familiar face.

Evelyn Cousland, Commander of the Grey in Ferelden—a woman he had dealings with in the past and a woman he thought he’d never see again. Then again, he had the same thought each time he had met her over the years. She had saved him from a fate worse than death in the Circle Tower and to his surprise written to him to ensure he was recovering well enough. While Cullen never responded to those letters he came to treasure them all the same.

Cullen didn’t expect to see her in Kirkwall and yet Commander Cousland was there—exploring the Deep Roads for something she couldn’t explain. Finding a familiar face in a new city was comforting and while it was brief, the two sought a sort of comfort in each other and a friendship was born. It verged on something more but Cullen was still guarded and wasn’t ready to be so vulnerable, especially if she wasn’t going to stay. This time when the occasional letter from her came, he wrote back.

He saw her again when Kirkwall nearly fell to the Qunari, when she came to collect her fellow wardens. Cullen had pleaded for her to stay to help save the city and a small part of him wanted to tell her to stay with him, to figure out the tension between them and speak those unspoken words. For a moment, Evelyn seemed ready to abandon her duties but Cullen understood her need to leave; she had more important matters to deal with. If he had known then that she was  _dying_ and that she needed a cure, he wouldn’t have been as resentful.

The last time he saw her was in Amaranthine after crossing the ocean from Kirkwall. He was on his way to what would become the Inquisition and she was preparing to leave on a journey of her own. Finally she divulged the information; that in order to live a full life she would need a cure for the taint within her. It wasn’t just a cure for herself, however, but a cure for her fellow wardens, including Alistair. Cullen had always assumed they were _together_ but was shocked to discover that they were simply close comrades and that Evelyn was waiting for somebody else—Cullen was daft enough not to realize she was talking about him.

The conclave explosion sent his life in a different direction; he was part of something new and  _meaningful_ and was blessed with a distraction that could keep his mind from drifting to the past. Cullen found a good friend in his Inquisitor and wondered if he wasn’t so focused on his unrequited love that he might have opened his heart to Aurelie Trevelyan. Now it seemed he might have some closure.

When Evelyn arrived to Skyhold he was present in the Great Hall as she was introduced but kept himself tucked away and out of sight, anxious of what a reunion between them might be like. He watched her tearfully greet her former companions Leliana and Morrigan and even though he tried to ignore it, Cullen’s heart still ached when she hugged Alistair close for several moments. When it was all over he excused himself to the courtyard, pacing the battlements and contemplating locking himself in his tower—whatever she was here for he was certain he wasn’t needed.

A whole day passed and more rumors flew around him as he headed to the garden chantry for a morning prayer. Evelyn had dispersed a cure to the Wardens in their ranks; first to Alistair who was departing soon and then to the others who wanted it. With her duty to the Wardens complete, Leliana was propositioning her to become another advisor to the Inquisition, something that had Cullen’s mind racing. The more and more he thought about it, the more he was hoping this would be the last time he would see her—that she was going to stay with the Inquisition and with  _him_.

The garden was practically empty considering how early it was and Cullen was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice somebody approaching him as he left the small chapel. It wasn’t until he saw a flash of blue that he glanced up and felt his breath get wedged in his throat. Cullen tried to keep his expression neutral as he watched Evelyn approach, not wanting to look as excited as he felt. His heart was hammering in his chest and he was sure if he opened his mouth to speak he would be unable to form a coherent sentence.  

“It—it’s good to see you again.” She smiled and Cullen breathed a sigh of relief; at least she seemed just as nervous about their reunion. “When Leliana told me you were here, working with the Inquisition I was determined to see it for myself.” Evelyn wrung her hands in front of her. “Sorry it took me a while to seek you out, I had…pressing matters to attend to.”

“I understand.” Cullen was able to choke out.

After a long moment he found himself rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced over her appearance; a decade of fighting had left her rough around the edges and yet she was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her jet-black hair was pulled back into a small bun and as impolite as it was he struggled to meet her emerald gaze.

“What do you think about me becoming an advisor to the Inquisition?” She suddenly asked, a small smile on her lips. “It would mean a lot of things—I would stay here in Skyhold, I would be able to help the war-effort and…”

Cullen suddenly didn’t care how forward he would sound. “You’d be with me.” He felt his stomach clench as her eyes widened and it wasn’t long before he was stammering over his words. “W-what I mean to say is that you’d be working—that you and I would be working together.”  

“Cullen.” Evelyn was grinning and he tried not to overreact when she took a step closer. Her hand reached out and after a moment he placed his palm in hers. “It also means that we can spend more time together.” Her eyes shined with a hopefulness and desire Cullen wasn’t familiar with but it was something he had been waiting to hear for years now. He didn’t hesitate to smile.

“I’d like that.”


	3. Grocery Shopping

“Remind me again why we’re doing this?”

Varric groaned as he ducked away from another Orlesian shopkeeper, eager to spray a foul stench of cologne his way. Cassandra glanced back with an equally annoyed expression, only softening when she sighed.

“For the Inquisitor.” She mumbled, finally finding the kiosk they had been tasked with finding, a long line already formed. Smells of sweet chocolate and fruit lingered from a few feet away. Varric tapped his foot.

“Yeah, but for  _chocolate_?” He asked. “This doesn’t seem like an errand worthy of heroes like us.”

“Heroes like us…” Cassandra trailed before huffing, crossing her arms across her chest. He was right.

“…don’t go on errands for pregnant Inquisitors.” Varric finished for her before sighing. “Wasn’t it Cullen who did all this  _last time_?”

“Yes.” Cassandra answered as they shuffled only a few inches in the line. “But considering what happened  _last time_ , he will not leave her side this late, not when she is due any day now.”

“And yet, here we are. Days away from Skyhold.” He laughed at Cassandra’s flat expression. “She won’t even need these in a few days.”

“No.” She paused before finally cracking a smile. “But Cullen might.”

“Another little lion for the pack.” Varric smiled. “He’ll be up all night.”

When they finally reached the merchant selling the ‘most delicious chocolate in all of Thedas’, the two made sure to buy more than they were instructed to. Some for Aurelie, some for Cullen, some for their youngest daughter and some for them as well; they had deserved it.


	4. Reunion

Garrett Hawke had been enjoying another round of drinks with Varric in the Herald’s Rest. It had been a quiet few days, ever since returning from Adamant, many soldiers and residents of Skyhold choosing to rest after the large campaign. Hawke had returned with the group, meaning to tie up a few loose ends with his old friend before leaving to Weisshaupt.

They were in the middle of a heated discussion, more like a comical argument, over who was the better rogue; Hawke or their lady Herald, Aurelie Trevelyan. It was a topic that had been discussed before, and all jokes aside; Hawke admired the younger woman and all she was doing to help the world.

“I’m still better at disarming traps.” He spoke. Varric laughed, tilting his tankard up to his mouth.

“More like—“ His words failed him as he sputtered his drink, eyes going wide as he stared past Garrett’s shoulder. Hawke raised a curious brow, before following his line of sight, finding a hooded figure standing in the doorway. He couldn’t see their face, but the silhouette was all too familiar.

“Bethany?” He called from his spot at the bar, pushing off the stool as Varric moved to do the same. She reached up, pushing back her hood, confirming his guess. Her smile was brief, breathless as she quickly crossed the distance between them.

Garrett scooped her up into a hug, swinging her around twice before placing her back to her feet. He was elated,  _surprised_  to see her here, in front of him, in Skyhold. The last letter he sent to her he had not said he was headed here—that he would be staying safe on the high seas with Isabella. Before he could happily ask her, she pulled away and he widened his eyes as her palm met in cheek in a sharp slap.

“You  _lied_  to me!” She spoke harshly, brow knitted in anger. Varric let out a small sound of amusement before her hand met his cheek as well, a pointed finger waving in his face. “ _You_ did too, so don’t even start.”

“What are you talking about?” Hawke asked. Bethany sighed, switching her gaze between the two.

“I sent letters to you  _both_ , asking where you were. Where I could find you.” She shook her head. “You know who finally told me?  _Charade_  of all people.” She explained. “She sent a letter about working with the Inquisition. So here I am.”

“If it’s any consolation, it’s good to see you.” Hawke laughed, pushing his smile closer to her as she tried to force her pout. He hugged his beloved sister to his chest, pressing an affectionate kiss to her temple. “I missed you.”

“Ugh.” She mumbled, before holding him back, sighing out. “I suppose I missed you too.”


	5. Cuddle Hug

Varric was in his usual spot in Skyhold, sitting near the large hearth in the great hall. It was late, the sun had already set, and dinner had been served both in the tower and the tavern, many citizens retiring for the night. Around this time of day Varric usually wrote, taking advantage of the quiet and how it allowed him to better draft out stories.

Right now, he was currently working on the Inquisitor’s tale, taking notes on how was the best angle to tell it. From his point of view? Too similar to  _The Tale of the Champion_. Perhaps he could twist it into a love ballad? No, Aurelie was still very private about her ‘secret’ relationship with her Commander. With a sigh, he simply tapped his quill against the parchment, watching as little black dots transformed into larger puddles.

“ _Var-ric_!”

He glanced up, already amused by the sight of Hawke. Garrett was stumbling; his steps slow and measured as he entered the great hall, so obviously drunk. He had returned from Adamant with the Inquisition, wanting to relax a few days more before leaving to Weisshaupt. A small part of Varric wished his old friend could stay forever.

“Something you need, Chuckles?” Right on cue, Hawke laughed, tripping over his own feet as he fell into the chair next to Varric.

“To sober up—“ He hiccupped, pausing before letting out a large belch. Varric only smirked at his friend’s light-weighted ways. “I think, I  _think_  I’ve had too much.” Hawke’s eyes dropped closed and he leaned forward, his head pressing against Varric’s shoulder. “I miss the Hanged Man, Varric.” He sighed. “I miss  _everyone_ , I miss Isabella.”

“I’m sure she misses you too.” Varric consoled, lifting a hand to pat his friend’s shoulder. Hawke only leaned further against him, arms wrapping around his shoulders in a hug. Varric could only laugh. It wasn’t the first time receiving drunken affection from the man.

“I think I’ll sleep  _riiiiiight_ —“

On cue, Hawke let out a snore, and Varric only sighed, shaking his head in disbelief as Garrett Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall and one of the greatest heroes of this age fell drunkenly asleep against a dwarf. Varric patted his friend’s back with his hand before adjusting him slightly so he could focus on his work. With a smile, he started writing.


	6. Back From the Dead

Cassandra watched, her heart in a mild panic as the Inquisitor stood her ground as she closed the large fade-rift. Dorian was knocked unconscious after draining his mana, and Cassandra could feel her energy waning even as the last demon fell. Varric stood behind her, his breathing just as heavy as he reloaded Bianca; just in case.

Before she could even realize the problem the Inquisitor yelled out, the anchor in her hand flaring wildly out of control as the fade rift first exploded before closing. The blast that shook the battlefield sent the Inquisitor flying, giving Cassandra no time to brace herself before she fell back into her companion, the world darkening around her.

Cassandra didn’t dare move until she felt and heard the world around her come back, snapping her eyes open as a hand brushed across her shoulder. Varric was above her, a smirk on his lips and she was already annoyed.

“What? Thought you could get rid of me  _that_ easily?” He teased. Cassandra scoffed, only to still as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her brow. Her cheeks were burning as he pulled away, leaning back on his knees as he offered her a hand. “Come along now Seeker. I’m sure the Inquisitor will need you to carry her back to camp.”

Cassandra ignored the dwarf’s joke, scrambling up from her spot in the grassy hill. As she gathered her shield and sword, she couldn’t help but pause to press a few fingers to her forehead. Varric chuckled from his spot on the ground and she regarded him with an annoyed expression for him to only wink in return.

She’d never hear the end of it, she was sure.


End file.
